Strength (Formerly titled Shape of The Water)
by Raven-Renae-Lynn
Summary: Strength Tarot: You have inner power and strength, and lead using subtle influence and persuasion. You understand your animal instincts and express your raw power with courage and measured restraint.
1. 1

The town of Hogsmeade stood quietly in the rainy September night. But moments later, the peaceful atmosphere was disrupted by two figures arriving via Portkey. One of them, a young girl no older than thirteen, stumbled over her feet due to the unwanted after-effects of Portkey Travel. But before she could tumble to the ground, a strong arm wrapped itself around her waist and held her upright.

"You alright there Tula?"

Tula M'rin opened her eyes to look at her father with a mock bitter expression. "You do this yearly?"

Bartholomew M'rin, an Auror with joint jurisdiction in both England and America did indeed travel via Portkey between the countries on a yearly basis, chuckled dryly. "You get used to it."

Tula grimaced at a headache forming between her eyes. "Now I see why Mom hated long distance Portkey travel..."

The moment she realized what she said, her shoulders drooped, and her eyes drifted towards the ground. Bartholomew noticed his daughter's distress and pulled her raincoat hood up and over her head. "I know, I miss her too."

The thirteen-year-old smiled half-heartedly. After letting her father take her trunk from her, she zipped her raincoat up before following behind. As the two M'rin's made their way through Hogsmeade, the younger's dark brown eyes tried to take in every detail of the town her father spent years telling her about.

"It's everything you said it was."

Bartholomew looked at his daughter over his shoulder before grinning. "Just wait until the Hogsmeade weekends."

He pointed to a pub across the way. "Butterbeers at the Three Broomsticks are the best."

Tula grinned as they continued their way through town. Eventually, the father and daughter came to a carriage being pulled by a creature that looked like a skeletal unicorn with wings. When the teal-haired girl stopped in her tracks, Bartholomew placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "Threstals, they only appear to those who've seen death."

The thirteen-year-old's mind instantly went back to her mother's death mere months ago. Knowing exactly what she was thinking, Bartholomew squeezed his daughter's shoulder comfortingly before walking forward and began to gently stroke the bony's creature's nose. "They're peaceful creatures, they're just misunderstood."

That hit a chord with Tula. She knew all too well what it was like to be misunderstood your entire existence. Walking forward, she stood with her father and gently began stroking the threstal's side. Bartholomew smiled at his daughter before nudging her shoulder. "Come on, let's not be late."

The two climbed into the carriage, which moved as soon as the door was closed. Pulling the hood from her head, the teal-haired teen pressed her face against the window and tried to make the landscape out through the heavy rainfall.

"Did you write to the Weasleys about coming to Hogwarts?"

Tula looked at her father, a mischievous smirk crossing her lips. "Nah. Figured they'd appreciate it more if I surprised them."

Bartholomew chuckled at his daughter's antics as the carriage made its way out of Hogsmeade and to the castle he practically grew up in. While there were many things he wanted to leave behind in Europe after the War, his friendship with Molly and Arthur Weasley is something he would never want to change.

Being a Muggleborn in Slytherin, the Auror's life was the farthest thing from easy. Six months into his first year he flat out refused to go into the Common Room because of A.) The bigoted password, and B.) At that point he was losing too much sleep because he knew his housemates would try something… and he was right.

That's how Molly Prewett met him. She found him curled up with a pillow and blanket in the library one morning. At first he was standoffish, so far Gryffindor students have been less than considerate of his situation, not that they gave him a chance to explain in the first place, and he wasn't in the mood to fight anyone. But Molly had recalled seeing this boy in the hallways before, and how his housemates treated him. Spotting the bruise on his cheek, it only took her to ask what happened for the poor boy to snap and the floodgates open. After he told her everything, she pretty much adopted him as a best friend and fought tooth and nail to have him accepted into Gryffindor Tower. For the first four years the pair of them were inseparable, defending each other from anything that was a 'threat' to each other.

And then came fifth year.

Arthur Weasley had approached Bartholomew and asked if he and Molly really were just friends. When the Slytherin said yes, even reiterated that Molly was like his sister, Arthur accidentally let it slip that he's been head over heels with her for a while now. Since Molly has been talking about Arthur for months at this point, Bartholomew knew what he had to do.

Needless to say, when Molly and Arthur married he was the best man and spoke at their wedding. And now his daughter calls them Uncle Arthur and Auntie Molly, and vice versa with their own children.

Bartholomew was brought back from his thoughts when their carriage came to a stop before opening the door and hopping out first. After pulling her raincoat's hood back over her head, Tula quickly followed behind. She followed her father about halfway across the bridge before stopping in shock.

She only knew Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from her father's stories and the pictures he kept from his time as a student there, but neither did the school justice. Even in the rain, the colossal structure loomed overhead in an almost daunting matter. If she looked close enough, Tula could see shapes moving in the lamp lit window. Probably the ghosts that featured themselves in Bartholomew's stories.

Said man turned when he realized Tula was no longer following him. He smiled at his daughter's awed expression, remembering the exact same expression on his face when he saw his former school for the first time.

"Tula."

The teal haired teenager snapped out of her awe before quickly walking to catch up with Bartholomew. Upon walking into the courtyard, Tula saw a woman who seemed to radiate strictness standing in the school's doorway.

Bartholomew smiled at the said woman. "Professor McGonagall."

The woman - McGonagall - nodded in acknowledgment. "Mr. M'rin."

Said man turned to his daughter. "Tula, this is Professor McGonagall, Transfiguration teacher, and Deputy Headmistress."

The thirteen-year-old bowed her head respectively. "It's an honor, Professor."

McGonagall bowed her head back. "The honor is mine Miss M'rin. Come, Professor Dumbledore is expecting you."

The older witch turned and entered the school with the two M'rins following close behind. Once they were inside and making their way up the stairs, Tula marveled at the tall ceilings and occasional ghost flying around.

"Once you are sorted into your house, you will be able to join your classmates for the feast."

The teal haired girl looked back at McGonagall before nodding. The three of them kept walking until they came to a Gargoyle.

"Sherbet Lemon."

Tula's face scrunched up in confusion at the odd apparently password, to which Bartholomew smirked at as they walked up the stairs that led to the Headmaster's office. When McGonagall opened the door, an age-wizened man looked up before smiling kindly. "Welcome back Mr. M'rin."

Bartholomew smiled. "Professor Dumbledore. This is my daughter, Tula."

As the Headmaster turned to look at her, the thirteen-year-old bowed her head in respect as she did with McGonagall. "It's an honor Headmaster."

Dumbledore smiled. "Welcome Miss M'rin and the honor is mine."

He indicated to an old tattered hat on his desk. "This is the Sorting Hat. And I'm sure as your father has told you, we use it to sort our students into their respective houses."

As Tula nodded, McGonagall indicated to the school. "Have a seat."

The teal haired teen did as she was told. The hat was set on her head, and the rim of it slid down to cover her eyes.

The Sorting Hat hummed. "Interesting... Very open-minded; you prefer to make your own assessment of things instead of blindly following what people say. Not afraid to go after what you want, much like a Slytherin, but not willing to hurt people for it. And loyal, so loyal to those you hold dear. I know exactly where to put you. _**HUFFLEPUFF**_!"

The hat was tugged off her head to reveal the faces of Professor McGonagall, her father, and Professor Dumbledore.

"Well done Miss M'rin. I look forward to seeing how you progress here."

The Headmaster nodded his goodbyes to Bartholomew before leaving his office. McGonagall handed the teal-haired girl a uniform before speaking. "Your trunk will be delivered to the Hufflepuff Dormitory and I will send for a student guide from your house to lead you to the Great Hall."

After Tula took the uniform and smiled her thanks, McGonagall turned and left Dumbledore's office.

Bartholomew led his daughter out of the office before looking her dead in the eye, face stoic. "The teachers have been informed of the trait from your mother's side of the family, and they've all been sworn to secrecy. But that doesn't mean you can't be careful. I know there were people back home you trusted with your secret. But if you can, avoid telling anyone. No matter how much you trust them."

Tula nodded her head. Her mother, Morgan'ahm, or just Morgan to her loved ones, was in fact not a witch. She hailed from one of the Mermaid Colonies that lived off the American East Coast. She and Bartholomew met when they both happened to be at the same wizarding village at the wrong time. They fell in love, married each other, and the rest is history.

Therein making Tula a child of two worlds; half-mermaid, and half-witch.

"I'll be careful Dad. Promise. Besides, we both know the Weasleys aren't going to let anything slip."

Bartholomew nodded before a playful look entered his eyes. "You know that boys are completely out of the question, correct? With the exception of the Weasley Boys of course."

Tula's jaw dropped. "Dad!"

The elder M'rin man shook his head in mock seriousness. "While I would like grandchildren one day, I will murder any boy who comes near you."

The thirteen-year-old slapped a hand to her face. "Oh, dear Neptune..."

"And trust me they will never find the body."

She rolled her eyes fondly as her father chuckled. "Come on, there's a bathroom where you can change into your uniform down the hall."

The father and daughter duo walked down the stairs, and to the aforementioned bathroom. When she changed, she strutted out of the bathroom and struck a pose. "How do I look?"

"Like a student."

Tula rolled her eyes playfully as footsteps coming up the stairs caused the M'rins to turn and see Professor McGonagall coming up the stairs with a boy a couple of years older than Tula following behind.

"Miss M'rin this is Cedric Diggory, he will be your student guide. Mr. Diggory, this is Tula M'rin, our transfer student from America."

Cedric smiled kindly. "Hello."

The thirteen-year-old smiled back. "Hi."

Remembering the conversation she _just_ had with her father, the teal-haired girl looked at him at him through the corner of her eye with a smirk. Bartholomew gave her a not amused look before squeezing her shoulder. "Take care Tula."

Tula nodded and smiled. "I will, promise."

With one last squeeze of the shoulder, Bartholomew said goodbye to Professor McGonagall, gave Cedric a blank look - much to the boy's confusion - and began walking back down the hall towards the entrance hall.

McGonagall raised an eyebrow at her former student's behavior before nodding in final. "You're in good hands Miss M'rin, I will see you both in the Great Hall."

As she went back into Dumbledore's office - probably to retrieve the Sorting Hat - Tula followed Cedric towards the Great Hallm eyes surfing the hallways the entire time.

"McGonagall said you transferred from America?"

Tula looked at the older boy. "Yeah. My dad's an Auror and has joint jurisdiction here and in America."

Cedric's eyebrows furrowed. "Why come to Hogwarts now?"

The thirteen-year-old slowed in her step, the now ever-familiar sadness creeping in. "My mother passed away, and both Dad and I needed a change of scenery."

Her guide stopped in his tracks, a guilty expression on his face. "I'm sorry."

Tula shook her head. "Don't be, you had nothing to do with it."

Some of the guilt stayed on Cedric's face as he changed the subject. "So you went to Ilvermony then."

While her mother was alive, she was adamant that Tula attended Ilvermorny was mainly due to the fact that it was founded by a No-Maj, and therefore one of the least elitist and most democratic Wizarding school. Morgan knew that the parents of the students that attended Hogwarts had a tendency to be prejudice, and those tendencies often had a habit of being picked up by their children. She didn't want her daughter to feel as if she had to be ashamed of her ancestors from the sea. And recalling the way his classmates treated him the first few months, it didn't take Bartholomew long to agree.

"Yup."

The guilt was replaced with curiosity. "How's it different from here?"

A smile of fondness crossed Tula's lips at the thought of her old school. "Well for starters, instead of a Sorting Hat we're sorted by the statues of the house's mascot. If a certain statue reacts to you, then that's the house you're sorted in."

Cedric's head tilted to the side. "Really?"

"Yeah, they focus more on what you might do as your future career than they do your personal characteristics."

That was the conversation that went back and forth between the two. Right up until they walked into the Great Hall. All eyes seemed to go to Tula, and the only reason she didn't freeze was that Cedric placed a hand on her shoulder and led her to the Hufflepuff table.

"Don't worry, they'll get bored of you eventually and forget you're even here."

Tula looked at the older boy with a dry expression. "Thanks, Cedric."

He grinned cheekily. "Anytime!"

The teal haired girl looked over the sea of kids, some of who immediately looked away the moment she looked at them. Except one; a boy with platinum blonde hair and pale skin. Tula held his stare, even as she sat down next to Cedric. She raised an eyebrow, to which the platinum blonde smirked at before looking away.

Literal seconds after turning her eyes from the blonde boy, several flashes of red caught her eye.

Very familiar flashes of red.

Weasleys from Year Two to Seven were staring at her with varying degrees of happiness and excitement, identical excited grins greeting her before gradually ebbing into disappointment when they saw the black and yellow colors on her uniform instead of red and gold. Tula grinned and winked at the kids that were her cousins in all but blood as she and Cedric sat down at the Hufflepuff table.

"You know the Weasleys?"

Tula looked at Cedric with a grin. "Yeah, I grew up with them."

The older boy looked at the redheads before looking back at her. "Did you tell them you were coming?"

She cackled. "Nope… I'm probably going to pay but it's totally worth it."

The thirteen-year-old turned away as the doors opened and Professor McGonagall walked in followed by a pack of first years. Her silence continued after they were sorted, smiling at the new Hufflepuffs as the choir began to sing. After, Dumbledore walked to the podium and began to speak. "Welcome, Welcome; to another year at Hogwarts. Now I'd like to say a few words before we all become too befuddled with our excellent feast. First, I'm pleased to welcome Professor R.J. Lupin, who has kindly consented to fill the post of Defense Against the Dark Arts Teacher. Good luck Professor."

The students clapped as said Professor stood up, nodding graciously. He seemed to have this exhausted air around him, and Tula couldn't place where she's seen it before.

"Second, I am sorry to tell you that Professor Kettleburn, our Care of Magical Creatures teacher, has decided to retire in order to enjoy time with his remaining limbs. Fortunately, I am delighted to announce that his place will be taken by none other than our own Rubius Hagrid."

Once again, the students clapped for their new Professor, who stood up after McGonagall nudged him with her elbow. After the half-giant sat down, Dumbledore began to speak again. "Thirdly, this year we will be joined by a transfer student from the American institute Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry."

In an instant, murmurs broke out among the students and once again, all eyes instantly went to her, including the platinum blond, who she now knew was in Slytherin because of the first years that were sorted into the said house. Cedric placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder as Dumbledore began to speak again. "I expect you all to treat her as you would treat your fellow students here. Finally, on a more describing note, at the request of the Ministry of Magic, Hogwarts will until further notice play host to the Dementors of Azkaban. Until such a time Sirius Black is captured."

Tula's hand tightened into a fist. She read about the guards of Azkaban and honestly didn't know why they weren't classified as demons. _Whoever thought that placing joy sucking demons at a school full of children is an idiot._

"The Dementors will be stationed at every entrance to the Grounds. Now whilst I've been reassured that their presence will not disrupt our day-to-day activities, a word of caution. Dementors are vicious creatures, they will not distinguish between the one they hunt and the one who gets in their way. Therefore I must warn each and every one of you to give them no reason to harm you. It is not in the nature of a Dementor to be forgiving."

Tula gritted her teeth. _I thought it once and I'll think it again; whoever thought placing those monsters at a school full of children is an idiot._

"But you know, happiness can be found. Even in the darkest of times." Dumbledore waved a hand over a candle, extinguishing it. "When one only remembers to turn on the light."

He waved his hand over the same candle again, igniting it.

"And now, let the feast begin."

The students didn't need to be told twice as food appeared on the previously empty plates. As Tula ate, she noticed her fellow students gaze' had wandered back to her, once again including the platinum blond-haired boy.

"First evening here and you're already attracting gentleman suitors."

Tula coughed as her food went down the wrong pipe. The moment her throat was cleared, the teal haired teen punched Cedric's arm. "What the hell man?"

The older boy grinned and raised an amused eyebrow as he rubbed his injured arm. "Am I wrong? Both Malfoy and Potter have been staring at you most of the evening."

This time it was Tula's turn to raise an eyebrow. "Which one's-"

"Malfoy's the blonde Slytherin."

Tula looked towards said boy to see him talking with whom, she was assuming was his friends. He looked up and caught her looking at him, and smirking ever-so-slightly before looking away.

"And Potter's the one sitting next to Weasley."

The thirteen-year-old looked over to where he indicated just in time to see a raven-haired boy sitting at the Gryffindor Table quickly look away. "Harry Potter? I remember Ron and the others talking about him in their letters..."

She trailed off as her head tilted to the side curiously as she looked back to see Potter sitting next to Ron. Since he was sitting facing her, Tula saw him look up from his plate to see her looking at him this time. Potter stiffened but couldn't seem to look away. After a while of their pseudo-staring contest, Ron nudged the Gryffindor boy, and he quickly looked away. Tula shrugged to herself before looking away herself, and when her dark brown eyes went to Cedric she saw that the older boy was trying to contain his laughter.

She rolled her eyes. "Oh hush."

 **-Time Skip-**

Tula only made it a couple of steps outside of the Great Hall following the rest of Hufflepuff House before a commotion behind her warned her that the moment she had both been looking forward to and dreading all night has finally come.

She turned around to see the Weasley siblings stampeding towards her, it almost seemed like they were racing each other to see who could get there first. Ginny ended up 'winning' and the moment she was close enough she tackled Tula with an infamous Weasley hug. Tula tried to regain her balance, but the momentum sent both girls to the ground.

"YOU'RE HERE!"

The half-mermaid smiled, but it felt more like a grimace. "Did you have to give me a concussion to prove it?"

They were both hauled up and Tula found herself face to face with the twins. "Young lady why didn't you tell us you were coming?!"

She raised an eyebrow. "The two of you were the ones who taught me what a surprise was, do I really need to explain?"

Fred nodded sagely, all the while grinning like a madman. "We've taught you well."

They pulled her into a double hug before Ron attempted to bat them away, keyword there being attempted. "Oi, stop hogging her!"

That caused the twins to tighten their hold on her. Tula laughed before tapping on George's shoulder. "Let me go Dorks I can't breathe."

They both sighed dramatically before releasing her, only for Ron to wrap her in a hug of his own. "I can't believe you didn't tell us."

Tula grinned. "Hey, it was a good surprise though right?"

"The best." He pulled away from her to look at the boy that had followed the ginger mass. "Harry this is the cousin I was telling you about, Tula M'rin. Tullie this is one of the best mates I've told you about, Harry Potter."

The raven-haired boy looked at her shyly, cheeks once again pink before offering his hand. "I-It's nice to meet you."

Tula merely raised an eyebrow at his shy demeanor, the words Ron used to describe Harry was most definitely not shy, before smiling and taking the offered hand. "Nice to meet ya'! Ron and the others have talked about you a lot."

Harry returned her smile with tiny one of his own. "T-They've talked about you too. I've seen some pictures of you around there house."

The teal-haired teen's head tilted to the side. "Funny how we haven't ran to each other before."

He scratched at the back of his head. "L-last year was the only time I was at their house."

The Weasleys looked between the pair; two of them grinning conspiringly, one torn about his feelings of what was going on between his best friend and pseudo cousin, and one not knowing whether to be heartbroken or happy for them.

Tula looked past Harry as one last familiar redhead walked towards them. "Percy!"

She charged forward and wrapped her arms around the currently oldest Weasley in Hogwarts. He stiffened for a second before returning her hug, patting her back. "Welcome to Hogwarts Starfish."

The half-mermaid pulled away to see the Headboy badge pinned to his chest. "Dad said you got Headboy, congrats!"

Percy's chest puffed with pride. "Why thank you."

Behind them, one of the twins groaned. "Ah Tullie you had to say something, now he won't shut up about it."

The older Weasley sniffed in a haughty manner. "At least she recognizes achievement." He looked at Tula again before smiling almost arrogantly. "It's wonderful that you're here Starfish, but there will be time to talk later. For now let your guide show you to the Hufflepuff Common Room."

He looked over her head to look at Cedric, who was still waiting patiently for her. "Do take care of her Diggory."

The Hufflepuff nodded, smiling. "I will."

Tula smiled at the Weasleys. "Alright, we'll talk later then."

Ginny nodded furiously, giving her one more hug. "We better."

There was another round of hugs before Tula began walking away, looking over her shoulder at Harry as she did. "It was nice to finally meet you."

The raven-haired boy smiled at her shyly. "It was n-nice meeting you too."

All of a sudden, his shy demeanor was gone in an instant and replaced with irritated hostility. It took the teal-haired teen a moment to realize he wasn't looking at her, but past her. She turned to see the Slytherin blonde boy, Malfoy. He noticed her looking and held her stare before smirking and looking away. Raising an eyebrow, she turned back towards Potter, who looked back at her, holding her gaze for a few moments before blushing and looking away.

Shaking her head in confusion, the teal haired teen walked towards a very amused looking Cedric and followed him to what looked like past the kitchens and towards a little nook that was hidden behind some barrels. The two prefects had turned to look at the group of first years when the pair caught up with the group. "Unlike the other houses, no password is required to enter. Instead, you have to tap the barrel two from the bottom, middle of the second row, in the rhythm of 'Helga Hufflepuff', which will make the lid swing open, exposing a passageway that will lead inside."

The boy prefect spoke next. "However, if the wrong lid is tapped or the wrong rhythm is used, you'll be doused in vinegar and barred access."

As the first years looked at each other nervously, the prefects turned and tapped on the barrel as said. Tula followed her housemates through...

...and was shocked at what she saw.

The common room was round, earthy, low-ceilinged, welcoming, warm, and sunny. There were lots of yellow hangings, burnished copper, and overstuffed sofas and armchairs upholstered in yellow and black. The circular windows provided a vista of rippling grass and dandelions. And under the portrait of the house's founder, Helga Hufflepuff, there was a large, honey-colored, wooden mantelpiece with carvings of badgers on it.

"Woah."

Cedric chuckled. "We have the pride of being 'the coziest common room of them all'."

Tula giggled along with him. As the girls went into their rooms and the boys theirs, Cedric gently placed a hand on the teal haired teen's shoulder. "If you need anything, don't be afraid to ask."

She smiled at the older boy. "I'll keep that in mind. Thanks, Cedric."

He smiled back and squeezed her shoulder comfortingly before turning and heading to the boys' rooms. The teal haired teen looked around the common room one more time before following the rest of the girls to their rooms.

 **-Time Skip-**

Tula stared at her reflection in the bathroom mirror. In the past, both her father, aunt, and uncle have said she was the spitting image of her mother, from the shape of her face to the pattern of her bioluminescent markings on her arms and legs The only real difference that set her apart from her mother was the color of her hair.

Upon first sight, most would assume that Tula's hair was dyed the color of a tropical lagoon. But it was only those closest to her knew the truth. She was born with her teal locks, and it was because of where her mother came from. The East Coast Mermaid Colonies were infamous from their odd colored hair. Before her death, Morgan's was a vivid sapphire blue.

Her mother had made sure that she had the same amount of knowledge of her sea born people as she did her people that walked on the land. Up until the day she died.

Tears welled up in Tula's dark brown eyes at the memory of her beloved mother. Pressing a kiss to what was once her mother's necklace, she let it fall against her chest before turning and walking out of the bathroom, making sure not to wake any of her new roommates.

After she slipped silently into her bed, she stared up at the ceiling, excitement fusing itself to her nerves as she thought of beginning classes tomorrow. But at the same time, nervousness crept into her self-consciousness. Not only would this be the first year she would be without her mother, but without her best friends Killian and Adam as well.

She turned to look at the picture of her and her best friends she put on her nightstand before smiling to herself. _Stay out of trouble you two._

Closing her eyes, Tula hummed an old lullaby her mother sang to her when she was little. Moments later, she was fast asleep.

 **Author's Note: I am a member of the Harry Potter cult and I am proud of it!**

 **Coming up next; Tula meets some new friends and everyone's favorite Platinum Blond Slytherin...**

 **Ho boy.**

 **Our teal headed girl also makes some surprising new friends who are not canon.**

 **Also, my OC is a Hufflepuff because A: Her characteristics. And B: there really isn't a lot of Hufflepuff OCs fics out there.**

 **Also I'm just going to say it now, Cedric and Tula are gonna end up being my BROTP.**

 **Tell me what you guys think yeah?**


	2. Rewrite

**Author's Note: Hello everyone!**

 **So after thinking over some certain details already installed in the story and seeing the potential depth it could add to my OC Tula, I decided to rewrite what I already have of this fic.**

 **Something that is going to stay the same is the love triangle between Harry, Draco, and Tula as well as Tula's species. Something that is going to change however is Tula knowing some certain people that go to Hogwarts long before she enrolled.**

 **Chapter One had already been rewritten and I encourage you all to check it and tell me what you think!**

 **That being said, I will be taking down the other chapters just so there isn't any confusion.**

 **Thank you guys for your patience and I'll see you when I see you.**


End file.
